microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vice-Leader on Myths (ICA)
When we joined the UUS war attempt because you, Bradley, demanded it and I decided to give it a chance, we were ridiculed. Let me ridicule this argument between conservatives and socialists now. All the time and effort that you put into this, could have been put into making your micronations a success. And yes, Bradley, I am also talking to you. You wanted that interior position, and now all you do is creating foreign arguments because you can't take it that people have a different opinion. For everyone involved, do me a favour and stop this senseless arguing, everyone. QuentinWyvern 15:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I want to do many in Wyvern, and that i will discuss with you out side the Wiki, and we agreed that that would not be discussed on it, and the UUS war, we had the right to step in, we deffended our allies and i cant say that from some ofo ur allies, but also that is behind us. I want to stop this agressive stance as we didnt had one, but the lefties seem not setisfied and dont want peace, fine by me. Brad1201 17:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Spelling and Grammar Do you mind if I copy-edit this? Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ofcourse. it is written in word. Brad1201 17:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) "Automated message" Thanks for providing the National Party of St.Charlie another reason for NOT joining the Intermictonational Conservative Alliance! Have a nice day! ;) --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ouch, that's harsh, Alex, haha. But I totally agree. This will be responded to by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus 01:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that it maybe was too harsh, but being the Secretary General of one of the oldest Conservative parties of this community, joining an organisation that refers to the Socialist and Communist community as "lefties" is absolutely out of question. --Cajak [★Admin★] 05:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : :I laugh,the post is unneeded and not harsh at all, he doesnt want to join, his choice, but im sick and tired that from the beginning of my ICA i have been attacked and the group your talking about, logical i havent had time to develope it more because very lefties state or party has the wrong impression that we begon this silly arguement. open up your eyes ang give this un wanted attention to Sandus! Brad1201 15:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, this is unwanted attention. It's a shame that the DPRS didn't establish an alliance, declared we were going to fight all Conservative and "Rightie" nations, and then say they were attacked by the nations we are "fighting" when they respond to the unwarranted attacks against our national constitutional order. Sandus did not start this argument, M. Bradley, you did. Stop being a coward or, if you are being honest, and idiot and recognize that Sandus is becoming aggressive because of this, we are merely defending out constitutional order of our nation. Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus 02:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC)